Finally I'm Free
by Miyako-Usagi
Summary: Arisu is a fifteen year old girl who just moved to japan. She meets a girl named Kagome and soon finds out her secret...and now is in the fudal era along with Kagome. Well she's there she meets Sesshoumaru what will happen?
1. Saving Rin

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters

Suddenly there was a shrill scream coming from the dark path ahead of me, breaking my concentration. I found myself jumping up of f the mat I was meditating on, and I ran towards the cry drawing my katana. With my dark brown hair flying in my gray eyes, my eyes in tune to the distress call started to glow a bright red. _'A demonic aura I can sense it! Perfect a target to test my new blade Roijin! Hmm… that sounds like a young girl I better hurry' _I thought to myself as I broke through the brush. A huge ugly demon standing nearly as tall as the trees surrounding it, held a young girl in an orange and white kimono who now was limp in it's hand. A little Imp seemed to be fighting the massive thing, spraying what looked to be fire with a staff. _'Thank the gods that I'm not human or It'd be like being blind right now.' _I thought as I raised my Roijin the moonlight glistening off the blade.

"Move out of my way imp, or you'll be next!" I yelled at him, as I jumped forward slicing the beasts head off with one swing. His hand had finally releasing the girl as she fell almost hitting the ground but thanks to my speed I was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Insolent human wench! You shouldn't inter…" I heard the imp scream at me from behind.

Before he could say any more I whipped around, my eyes still glowing red, I retorted back "How dare you call me _human_ you petty demon. You should be grateful I saved this young girl for you. You know you would get killed if she died. If I wasn't kind enough to save her you would be dead, so shut your mouth!" The imp just stood there wide eyed. I then checked the girls' vital signs, she seemed okay, and was still breathing. _'I should use my healing power just incase of any internal injuries' _At that moment the imp started to stutter out something, breaking my concentration.

"H...how... did you know that?" he asked in awe

I growled in response my fangs showing. "Can you not see that I'm concentrating? Or are you just that ignorant? But I will tell you how I did that, It's called looking into the mind of others messing with there feelings and picking up some brain waves particularly the ones having to do with thought and emotion. In other words I can read minds. You got your question answered so if you'd be so kind as to let me finish what I am doing." I said as I started to try and concentrate again.

"Wait a minute! What are you doing anyway?" he said feeling a little more confident.

I growled again. "I saved this girl did I not? So it'd only be logical to check her for more severe injuries than what the eye can see. She's knocked out." I said getting more annoyed by the second _'Man doesn't he ever shut up!'_ "By the way what is your name, as well as the girl I would like to greet her properly when she wakes? Oh, and since your going to ask this anyways my names Arisu, and also I'm a vampire since your wondering hence my not having a demonic aura. As you can see I'm more like a demon than I appear to be. Also since you're now wondering what that is, a vampire is a creature of the night very closely related to demons. The one major difference is that vampires drink _human or demon _blood, and not just for kicks either a vampire will die if they do not get enough blood. It's not only a painful death but a disgusting one at the very least. We have a lifespan about the same as you demons as well."

"It's Jaken mi'lady, and the girl's name is Rin." He said finally getting who's boss _'Heh, I love having this effect on little demons.'_

"Good, you're learning respect. Thank you! Now if you don't mind let me finish what I was doing" I said noticing she was starting to stir a bit.

"Yes Lady Arisu." He said

'_Finally'_ I thought, as I set Rin down on the grass. My hands started to glow a brilliant blood red. Jaken just stared in amazement. I ran my hands several inches over Rins body, closed my eyes and felt for any internal injuries. To my surprise there wasn't a single problem. "Good" I said not really realizing I did. _'Kagome is going to want to hear about this. Maybe I shouldn't of ran off only telling Inuyasha, next time I'll make sure to wake Kagome._'

Rin started to stir more as I picked her up, starting to wake up. Her eyes fluttered a few times, looking around trying to see where she was at. "Good your awake now Rin. Are you feeling okay?" I asked cheerily smiling.

"Uh huh…" she said in a soft and sweet voice.

"I can tell you're not very fond of humans seeing that you travel with a demon" I said giving her a fanged grin, as I set her down. "Well I can assure you I'm not at all human."

"Rin!" I herd Jaken call. "Lord Sesshoumaru will not be happy when he hears about this getting yourself into trouble like that honestly girl…."

"Silence Jaken." I said in a rough tone "You do not need to reprimand Rin like that. It is not her fault she got captured by this demon."

"Yes Lady Arisu." He said with a fear of getting slapped.

That's when Rin chimed in "Thank you for saving Master Jaken and I Lady Arisu." she again said this very sweetly.

"Well, no problem. I happened to be in the area, just be more careful next time. What are you doing out so late anyways and who is this Sesshoumaru Jaken speaks of? The name sounds familiar but I can't seem to place my finger on it." I questioned as I looked up at the night sky. _'Hmmm…why does that name sound so familiar'_

"Sesshoumaru is my master and great dioyokai of the western lands! He will someday become the greatest demon of all time!" Jaken just beamed with pride when he got the opportunity to say that. _'Jeeze talk about arrogant' _I silently thought to myself

"Hmm… he sounds interesting, I would like to meet him for myself. Plus it wouldn't be right of me to let you two go off by yourselves this late at night."

* * *

So what do you think? Please review, cause the more you review the faster I'll update. This is my first story so please be nice! And yes I promiced Sesshoumaru, *please don't kill me!* He'll be in the next chapter I promice you that!


	2. Meeting Sesshoumaru

Oh and I didn't mention this in the last chapter, but Arisu is wearing a black kimono with dark blue on the sleeves and a flower print also in dark blue.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters

* * *

"You want to meet Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken spat out as Rin and I started to walk away "Hey wait for me!"

"So what is Sesshoumaru like?" I asked Rin as we walked into another clearing that had a two headed dragon in it; Jaken seemed to be struggling to catch up behind us.

"Well Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't talk much, but he's very kind." Rin said as she hopped on the dragon. "Oh, and this is Ah-Un. We can take him to Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Okay" I said as I hopped up on Ah-Un. Jaken soon followed and to my surprise Ah-Un took off. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet except for the fact that Rin was annoying Jaken, which I found very amusing. Suddenly the sweet smell of blood hit my highly sensitive nose _'It's demon blood…and it smells similar to Inuyasha's. Is this Sesshoumaru's blood I smell?' _"I smell blood, demon blood." I said, interrupting Rin and Jaken's conversation. They both just stared at me. "It smells similar to Inuyasha's blood, but this is of a full demon. Is it possible this is Sesshoumaru's blood I smell?"

Jaken was the first to speak. "Lord Sesshoumaru, cut down, not likely!"

"Then explain why we are landing where the blood smell is coming from?" I said and surly enough we looked down to see and injured demon, sitting down, and leaning against a tree. "You are Sesshoumaru I'm guessing." He just stayed there staring at me with red eyes the blood soaking the left side of his kimono. His right hand was grasping his left shoulder. _'Damn he's hot!' _He had gorgeous silvery white locks of hair that seemed knee length, and beautiful amber colored eyes. His armor was shattered.

That's when I herd Rin shriek "Lord Sesshoumaru, are you alright?" she then ran over to his side.

I just casually walked over to him and stood next to Rin. My hands and eyes were starting to glow red again. "Move your right arm" I told Sesshoumaru, as I started to kneel down next to him.

All I got for a response was, "Why should I listen to you?" There was a lot of pain in his expression. Maybe not seen to Rin or Jaken, but I could see it.

'_Omg his voice is sooo sexy! Wait, why am I getting so obsessed over a guy I just met?'_

Rin covered that question though. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Arisu saved me earlier, please listen to her she can help you." with that he removed his hand.

I soon got to work my hands hovering several inches over his shoulder. I closed my eyes feeling for the injury, so I knew what to focus on. I also noticed his left arm was cut off previously. The gash in his shoulder was deep and the bone was showing. _'Okay Arisu concentrate. Just concentrate.' _I thought as the wound started to close and the muscles started repairing themselves. I opened my eyes to find everyone staring at me awestruck. Well except Sesshoumaru, he just had an emotionless face even though I knew he was amazed. The red started to fade from my hands and eyes as I soon up shakily. _'Shit! I'm going to need blood soon… Damn it!'_

Sesshoumaru stood up as well, his shoulder now fully repaired. He was just about to say something as I fell over straight into him. That's when everything went black.

I woke up later the next morning to find myself laying down my head resting on the base of a tree. Sesshoumaru was missing, Jaken was also gone, but Rin was still there sleeping on top of Ah-Un. I just kind of sat there for a while, taking in what had happened. _'That's right I need blood. I think I have a vile or two in my bag. That should last me till tonight when I can find some human to feed off of. Now where's my bag?' _I looked next to me, behind me, all around, and then I spotted it. My bag was on top of Ah-Un next to Rin. _'Damn! I don't want to wake her up, and I don't even think I can get up! Oh well, I guess I can try. My left shoulder still hurts from healing Sesshoumaru's wound, so I'll try to get up on my right.' _I shifted my weight to my right side, but the pain was so horrible. '_Damnation!'_ I thought my body starting to shake again '_Okay, I think I'll just take it easy until Rin wakes up and I'll have her get my bag for me.'_ I now turned so I was on my back again.

Several very boring hours passed before Rin woke. "OH! Lady Arisu your awake!" She said with quite a bit of enthusiasm. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes Rin a bit better, but could you hand me my bag please. There's something in there that will make me feel much better." I said pointing to my blue shoulder bag.

"Okay." Rin said again with a lot of enthusiasm, as she grabbed the bag, and ran over to me. "Here you go." she sat down next to me and offered the bag.

"Thank you Rin." I said as I grabbed it, dug through the clothes, sketchbooks, and other things that were crammed in there. Finally I found what I was looking for. The blood was at the bottom of the bag, wrapped a silk pouch. I took it out and started to open the package revealing the not one, not two, but three blood vials. I took one out of the pouch examining the crimson liquid.

That's when Rin asked "What's that?"

I had no clue what to say really _'Should I tell her what it was, or make up some ridiculous lie. Well she might as well know… she already knows I'm not human.' _"I put the blood vial back in the pouch, pondering how to explain this. " Well Rin, as you know I'm not human, but you don't know what I really am. I told Jaken this, but you were unconscious. Rin I am not a demon, yes I'm very similar to one, but I'm not. I'm a vampire. Now, before you ask what a vampire is, a vampire is a creature of the night, and we're very close related to demons. The main difference is we drink blood, may it be human or demon it doesn't matter, but I have to drink blood or I'll die. Now do you understand what these vials contain?"

"Y…yes…I do." Rin said I could see that she was a bit afraid, but she still stayed by my side.

"You're afraid, yet why are you still here?" I asked

Rin just smiled "Because I know you won't hurt me."

I smiled back at "I'm glad you realize that," I said taking out a vile. "But you don't have to watch me drink this you know. I mean you can if you want, but…" I uncorked the vial.

"Its fine." she said with an even bigger grin. I noticed a bit of curiosity in her eyes. "Besides I kinda wanna watch."

With that I guzzled down the vial, and took out another. I uncorked it with my claws also draining this one. I licked my lips; the blood now fully ingested into my body, and looked up to see Rin staring in curiosity. _'I think this is a start to a great relationship' _I thought smiling up at her. We spent the rest of the day talking, and to my surprise Rin had tons of questions. _'No wonder Jaken gets so annoyed.'_ but it doesn't bother me…

* * *

So what do you think? Hehe See there my promice was fulfulled! Sesshoumaru was in this chapter, not a lot but...anyways did you like the ending of this chapter? Let me know if you have any ideas and review please!


	3. Making Stew

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

-Kagome-

Kagome woke up early the next morning; everyone else was sleeping except for Inuyasha. It wasn't long before she noticed that Arisu was missing. "Inuyasha, where's Arisu?" she questioned with a concerned look on her face.

"Arisu left last night. She said she'd be back by morning, but she still isn't back." Inuyasha said.

"What?" Kagome said in a hushed tone. "Where did she go?"

"How am I supposed to know? All she said is she'd be back." He said getting a bit annoyed. Kagome started to head out the door to the house where they stayed in the night before. "Hey! Where do you think your going?" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagomes arm.

"I'm going to find Arisu!" she said also getting a bit annoyed. "She always is back when says, so something must of happened to her!"

"Not by yourself your not!" Inuyasha yelled, as kagome tried pulling away from his grasp. "I'm coming with you!"

"Fine, but what about Miroku, Sango and Shippo?"

"So, what about them?" Inuyasha questioned.

"We can't just leave them here!"

That's when Miroku and Sango sat up Shippo soon followed "You don't need to leave us here were up. It's kinda hard to sleep with all this yelling." Shippo said rubbing his eyes.

"I agree." said Miroku and Sango Just nodded.

Kagome just blushed and said "Sorry…" Inuyasha just rolled his eyes

"I guess since were all up we can go look for her." Inuyasha said "She couldn't have gone too far."

With that they gathered there things, and went to look for her.

-Arisu-

It wasn't until late in the afternoon that I felt well enough to get up. Sesshoumaru was still gone. "Rin should we go get something to eat? I saw a village only a short way from here ways when we were flying on Ah-Un last night." I asked feeling a bit hungry

"Sure, but Lady Arisu we don't have any money." Rin said sounding a bit disappointed.

"I have money Rin, and I was thinking we could make a stew with vegetables and some meat?"

"Okay! That sounds good!" Rin said

I smiled, hoped on Ah-Un's back and said. "Ok well let's take Ah-Un for part of the way then we can walk the rest of the way."

"How will we find our way back?" Rin said as she also hopped on Ah-Un. I then commanded Ah-Un to take off.

"I don't think I mentioned this earlier, but I have a sense of smell as good as Sesshoumaru's. That reminds me I have to disguise my fangs and claws when I go into this village."

"Oh okay." She said.

Now that we were getting close to the village I had Ah-Un land in a fairly wooded area near the village. We both got off the dragon and started to walk towards the village. "So Rin why do you travel with Sesshoumaru?" I said as we crossed a small bridge on the path into the village.

"Lord Sesshoumaru saved me after my parents were killed by bandits and sent to another village to live. They weren't very kind to me."

All I could find to say was "Oh" I was never good with those situations. We finally made it to the village, and I went straight to the veggie stands. I picked out a couple different kinds of veggies and then went to a meat stand. I got only the freshest meat. I had a good amount of money with me and I still had a lot left. So I decided to look at some jewelry.

"Hey Arisu!" I heard a woman's voice from behind me yell. I turned to find a very ecstatic Kagome. I also noticed that everyone else was with her. "Next time don't run off like that! Hey isn't that Rin?" she said running up to me and giving me a huge hug. "What happened to you?"

"Watch the shoulder it still kind of sore, and yes I saved her from a demon last night." I said well I rubbed my shoulder.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Kagome said as everyone else caught up with her.

"Well after I saved Rin I wanted to see who this Sesshoumaru was and plus I wasn't going to let Rin and Jaken go off by themselves at the time of night it was. So they took me to Sesshoumaru whose left shoulder was very much injured. So I decided to heal his shoulder, but I used a bit more power that I thought. So I pretty much fell over straight into Sesshoumaru and blacked out. I still need some…" I stopped talking and whispered in Kagomes ear "…blood…"

"Keh!" I heard Inuyasha say "Damn Sesshoumaru he's always causing me problems!"

Kagome and I just ignored him as we continued our conversation. "I don't think I told you this but Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's older brother." Kagome said.

"Yeah I kinda figured that out. His blood smelt similar to Inuyasha's. So I came to the conclusion that they were related some how." I said

"So what do you plan on doing?" Kagome asked

"Well I figured I'd stay with Sesshoumaru 'till I feel a bit better." I said nervously

"Okay, I guess we'll see you later then" She said and then walked off with everyone else.

"Rin is there anything else you would like?" I asked

"No." She quietly said.

I saw her eyeing a seashell necklace I picked it up then bought it. "Here you go Rin" I said placing it around her neck.

"Thank you!" Rin exclaimed as we walked out of the village towards Ah-Un.

"I'm glad you like it! I saw you looking at it and figured I'd get it." I said as we walked over the bridge and into the forest to find Ah-Un. I put the food in Ah-Un's saddle bag, and we both hopped on. Ah-Un took off and we were soon back to the campsite. "Rin can you go find some twigs please well I get some wood?" I said

"Yes Lady Arisu!" She said as she ran off.

"Just don't go too far!" I yelled as I jumped up into the tree and used my claws to chop off a huge branch and caught it before the branch crashed to the ground. I set the branch down and continued to chop it up in nice sized firewood.

Soon Rin came back with her hands filled with twigs. "Is this enough?" She asked.

"Yes Rin. Thank you." I said grabbing a pack of matches out of my bag.

We made a fairly decent sized fire. After that I took the camping gear out of my bag I had brought with. There was a large pot and a stand to hold the pot. I also took out the two blankets I had in the bag. (Just thought I'd mention this, but Arisu's bag is really big! It's sorta like a duffle bag but a little bigger. Hehe She over packs a lot of the time.) I threw together a stew as best as I could. The stew was about half way done when Sesshoumaru got back.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, your back!" I herd Rin say. My back was turned to Sesshoumaru, and was tending to the food.

"Welcome back." I said standing up to greet him, but he said nothing, and sat down by a tree. I just went back to tending to the stew.

About half an hour passed before the stew was done, and now it was dark out. "The stew's done Rin." I said as I grabbed three bowls out of my bag. "Jaken, Sesshoumaru, would like some?" I asked.

Sesshoumaru responded with a cold "I don't eat human food." I didn't think he'd want any but I figured I'd ask.

"Yes." Jaken said as I dished him and Rin a bowl. Then I got one for myself.

"Just watch out. It's hot." I said as a warning, then we got to eating.

There was just a little bit of the broth left when everyone was done. I put out the fire and went to the river to wash the pot out. Rin and Jaken had fallen asleep, but Sesshoumaru was still up. '_I wonder if Sesshoumaru will let me stay for a bit?'_ I thought to myself as I finished washing the pot and put everything back in my bag. I let Rin use one of my blankets and I used the other. _'I think since Rin and Jaken are asleep now and Sesshoumaru's back I'll go feed.'_ I thought as I started to walk away from the campsite.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked. I had no clue what to say as I turned to face him.

* * *

So what do you think? Sorry for taking so long to update my stupid computer has a virus on it and well It's SOOOOOO FRICKEN SLOW! URG! Hehe what will happen between Arisu and Sesshoumaru. Review and read on to find out! ^^


	4. Injured

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters

* * *

"Ummm…." I stuttered. _'Shit! I didn't explain to Sesshoumaru what I am!' _"Well…" I again stuttered. "..As you know I'm not human or demon." He was still staring at me with that cold emotionless expression of his.

"What are you then?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"I'm a vampire," I finally managed to say. "a creature of the night bound to drinking blood. When I healed your shoulder I used to much of my power, and as a result I passed out. When I heal an injury my body takes part of that injury, and I fell it. If I haven't had enough blood or the injury is severe, like your, I ofter lose consciousness. I normally wouldn't have lost control like that. I'm sorry if I've caused you any trouble. Now I must feed, that's where I'm going."

"Hn." was all I got for a response.

" I guess I'll be going then." I said solemnly as I turned my face away from him. I hated the idea of leaving, even though I've only been here for a day or so something is telling me to stay. I turned my head back towards him remembering what I wanted to ask. "I was also wondering something…" I said pondering how exactly to word my question.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked. I noticed his tone had softened a bit. I wasn't expecting that.

"Well… would it be okay if I traveled with you for a while?" I questioned getting more nervous by the second. "I mean I could take care of Rin, and help her find food." I was sure at that very moment I started to blush.

I tried to hide the sudden showing of my emotions by turning my head I bit to the right. _'I wonder why, but when I'm around Sesshoumaru I seem to let my emotions slip. I'll have to fix that." _thought to myself.

" Do as you wish."

"Thank you, I will be back in a bit." I said smiling. Then in a flash I darted off into the woods.

I soon came to the path that Rin, and I had used earlier. I followed it into that same village. I stood on the bridge for a while admiring the beautiful crescent in the clear night sky. My thoughts started to wander, but the fantasies faded as a man approached me slowly.

He was fairly young, obviously never been married. He was probably around eighteen, but he was laughing. Well more like he wanted to be. I read his emotions, he was trying to suppress his pride.

He was now standing about twenty feet away from me. I could now see what he was thinking, and what I found was _very, very_ disturbing. He was going to attempt to rape me. I shuddered at that thought.

"Hello?" I said pretending to be afraid.

He ran towards me, grabbed my shoulders, and looked into my eyes. Idiot, he doesn't even have a clue who he's dealing with. Instantly he was frozen in fear for my eyes had turned an eerie crimson color.

I just smirked at him using my mind controlling ability to make him collapse and forget everything.

I cocked his head to the side and inserted my fangs into his neck, savoring every last drop of his blood. When I was done I felt the best I'd been ever since coming to the feudal era. Heck I was feeling better than I had in years.

I just left the man and walked out of the village. He would wake up soon. "Now to get back to Sesshoumaru." I stated to myself.

I was just about to run when I felt a sword come down straight down on my left shoulder. I grimaced in pain, my shoulder gushing blood. Roijin was my only hope at this point. I drew it unsteadily managing to fight off my attacker.

It was a wolf demon, I could smell him.

"How dare you do that wench!" he yelled at me. I finally got a good look at him, he had raven black hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail and bright blue eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled back our blades clashing. My vision was starting to blur.

He again struck me this time in my right thigh. "What you did to that human!" he again yelled.

'_I can't fight him any longer…I'm losing to much blood!_ _I'll have to make him collapse, it's the only way I'll even have a chance at surviving.'_I thought. I used my trance staring at him straight in the eyes.

I was lucky, he collapsed on the ground. That's when I noticed the two other wolf demons picking up there companion dragging him away in fear. As soon as I put Roijin back in it's sheath I started shaking and collapsed into the pool of my own blood.

My vision was very blurry and I could hardly make out anything, let alone smell anything. The blood around me had stoped my sence of smell dead in it's tracks.

I soon heard the footsteps of a man approaching. After about a minute he was standing next to me. A hand flipped me over causing tremendous pain. The man picked me up. I was shocked! "Sesshoumaru…" I managed to say weakly. That's when I blacked out.

I woke up in an enormous amount of pain. It was dusk, and I was propped against a tree, much like Sesshoumaru had been when I first met him. A pillow was underneath my head, and I was covered by one of my blankets.

It wasn't long before I noticed that my wounds were bandaged. Also I was wearing a different kimono, one I had never seen before. It was a brilliant shade of purple, a green obi, and a pink sakura pattern trailing around the whole kimono. Well atleast what I could see of it. It was beautiful.

To my surprise Sesshoumaru wasn't gone, instead he was sitting several feet from me, but Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un were nowhere to be found.

"Thank you for saving me." I said through the pain. Sesshoumaru said nothing and stared at me.

I now realized what I needed to do, I had to get blood. I tried to get up. The pain was immense.

"Stay put." Sesshoumaru commanded.

"But I need blood!" I protested continuing to attempt to get up. "In this condition I'll die without it!"

Sesshoumaru now stood up walking over to where I was supporting myself on a tree. He was about two feet away from me, blocking my path, but I tried to take a step anyways. Sesshoumaru still stood there like he was frozen in time. I again took a small step. This time tripping over a tree root, screaming in pain, and barreling strait into Sesshoumaru who had bent down to catch me.

My fangs went straight into the left side of his neck. I couldn't control myself and just continued to drink. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't.

I heard Sesshoumaru growl in pleasure and rap his arms around me. He couldn't control himself either. When vampires drink blood most of the time the "victim" can't control themselves.

After what seemed like an eternity I finally was able to control myself. My wounds were almost healed. Sesshoumaru then did something that shocked me even more than I already was. He bit my neck, marking me his mate. I moaned in pleasure wrapping my arms around his neck.

Sesshoumaru cleaned my new mating mark licking up the blood, and sealing the wound. Continued to kiss that spot on my neck, but I had to stop him.

"Sesshoumaru." I said, and to my luck he stopped and looked into my eyes. "There's something I need to tell you." I said wondering what he would say to my next statement.

"Yes, Arisu." Sesshoumaru said

"I…"

We were suddenly surrounded a red cloud of demonic aura. I could feel Sesshoumaru's embrace tighten, but I couldn't see a thing. All I knew was that I was becoming an InuYokai….

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update my computer was acting up again, but it's all better now. ^^ For a while I had written this in a notebook so hopefully I'll be able to update tomorrow or Tuesday. Please Review! I'd like to get at least ten more reviews by next Sunday. Also I need more Ideas if you have any let me know!


	5. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

_

* * *

_

There was a wicked smile on her drunken face, as she pulled the trigger. That woman was my mother, and the man was my father. I was only nine, she killed him. "You… you monster!" I screamed and ran over to my father who was now slumped on the floor. Blood was pouring from his mouth as he choked. It was all my fault… ever since being born a vampire, needing blood; it made my mother go insane. She now turned the gun on herself shooting herself in the back of the head.

_Tears started to pour from my eyes as I hugged his lifeless body. All I could do was cry. My clothes were getting more soaked in his blood by the minute. He always loved me. It didn't matter to him that I was born a vampire, or that I wasn't going to be like everyone else. Unlike my mother who hated me and hated herself for giving birth to me. It felt like someone ripped out my heart._

I jerked up from the bed I was laying in tears pouring from my eyes. I sat there with my knees to my chest and cried.

After a while I looked around the room. I definitely wasn't in the forest anymore.

It was night, and I was lying on a huge bed with red silk sheets, and tons of pillows. I hopped out of the bed onto the hardwood floor. There were beautiful rugs scattered through out the room, a couch, a balcony, a few end tables, and a vanity. I ran over to the vanity looked in the mirror, and found exactly what I was expecting. I was an Inu Yokai.

My hair was now the same silvery white color as Sesshoumaru's, I had one blood red stripe on each of my cheeks, and a blue crescent on my forehead. My eyes were still the same grey color they always have been.

The red stripe was also on my wrists. I untied my kimono and set it on the bed. I searched my body for more marks. I found more red stripes on my hips and on my ankles.

As I continued to search my body I heard a knock on the door. I panicked and quickly threw on my kimono. I walked over to the door and slid it open.

I found a servant standing at the door and I motioned for her to come in. She was fairly short wolf demon. She had bright red hair and blue eyes.

"Lady Arisu, my name is Akasuki." she said in a cheery tone. "Lord Sesshoumaru sent me to help you with anything you might need."

"Thank you Akasuki." I said smiling. "I was wondering where Sesshoumaru is? I need to speak with him."

"He is in his bed chamber milady, follow me please." Akasuki said.

I followed her through a series of hallways. After about fifteen minutes of walking around we came to Sesshoumaru's bed chamber. Akasuki knocked on the door.

"You may enter." Sesshoumaru responded, and Akasuki opened the door.

His room was basically the same as mine except for the size of the bed, and a desk.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I have brought Lady Arisu to you." She stated

"You are dismissed." Sesshoumaru said as he stood up from the desk he was sitting at.

"Thank you." Akasuki said, as she bowed. She soon left shutting the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru walked over to where I was standing nervously. "I'm sorry." I said, lowering my head. "I shouldn't have done that."

He just stood there and stared at me, but it wasn't his usual cold stare. This was a stare of curiosity. "Arisu." He said

"Yes." I said tears now forming in my eyes,

"You are now my mate." Sesshoumaru said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I know." I said my voice and tears muffled by his mokomoko.

He picked me up and carried me to his bed. Sesshoumaru set me down and then sat down on the bed. I crawled over to where he was sitting and set my head in his lap using the mokomoko as a pillow. Sesshoumaru started stroking my hair in attempt to comfort me.

"We will have to plan a wedding, and a banquet to announce this news."

"Okay." I sniffled, and sat up. His armor was off, so I rested my head on his shoulder. "When should we then?"

"I was thinking the banquet could be a week from now."

"That would be nice." I said looking up into his eyes. "How about the wedding in five moths from the banquet?"

He just nodded, and stared at me in the eyes. His look had softened quite a bit. We both leaned in and started to kiss.

I ran a hand through his hair as we lied down and continued on the bed.

Sesshoumaru bit down on my bottom lip causing me to squeal. He took the opportunity to explore my mouth with his tongue.

When we came up for a breath a took an opportunity to say something

"Sesshoumaru" I said pulling up the covers

"Yes." He responded.

"I know you don't like Inuyasha but I would like Kagome to come to our wedding. Knowing Inuyasha he won't allow her to come alone. Please just allow him to come. He's your brother after all."

"Fine."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. "Also, who will be coming to our wedding?"

"Besides relatives and friends there will be lords from other lands and demons of high ranking. I am assuming that you have _people_ you would like to invite?" He said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Besides Kagome and Sango, there's my best friend, but…"

"Yes."

"I don't think you're aware of this but I'm not from this world. I'm from Kagome's world. I'm from America, and I don't know if she'd be able to afford a plane ticket to Japan. That and there's the fact that I don't know if she'd be able to pass though the well…" I said solemnly

"We'll go get her. Let's leave in the morning." Sesshoumaru said.

"But how? And I need to talk to Kagome." I questioned.

"I will teach you how tomorrow. We can find them."

I snuggled up to Sesshoumaru's chest, mumbled "Thank you." and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hehe...sorry it took me so long to update. I've actually had this chapter typed for about a week... ^^ Well, please review. I'll try and update sooner! p


End file.
